


Do you love me or not?

by Kaarina_Riddle



Series: Tropes and Fandoms 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Tropes and Fandom 2020, Wartime, Wartime Romance, Wartime curse, Wartime marriage, melting pot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Argus Filch is a squib and only has one way to survive the war. He must find someone to marry him or a curse that was cast on him will kill him. Another twist? They must fall in love.
Relationships: Argus Filch/Irma Pince
Series: Tropes and Fandoms 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663546
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Do you love me or not?

**Author's Note:**

> I picked Wartime Romance from a list of tropes and chose Argus and Irma as my main characters. This is definitely a new pairing for me but definitely a fun one! I loved Irma being forceful in the end and not letting Argus get away with anything! 
> 
> Thank you to the Admins of Melting Pot Fanfiction for holding Tropes and Fandoms! This is such a fun experience

The war had continued after the major battle and disappearance of Harry Potter. After everything had stopped for a few months a Curse was released onto all Squibs and Muggle-Born Witches and Wizards— they must find someone to marry or they would die a horrible and painful death. Why not just marry and be done with it? Many had asked Argus this question over the months of searching and there was simply only one answer. The marriage had to be for love. 

No other marriage would help the curse, it was a part of the plan to eradicate all “lesser” beings. They would struggle to find love in the time that they had. 

Argus watched as the numbers on his wrist ticked by and groaned. Only two more months to find someone and get them to fall in love with him enough to marry him before he would die. Of course he could have started searching ten months ago when the curse was released but he had stupidly been under the false pretences; he would be able to find someone that would be able to fix this and destroy the curse and now he was done. 

He had no other option to find someone. 

Sitting in the Hogwarts Library, Argus lost himself in his research and didn’t realise the hours slip by until a cleared throat pulled him out of his own mind. Irma Pince: the librarian stood there smiling at him. 

“Argus, you know we’ve been friends for years. I’ll help you if you need me too.” She said. 

“You don’t have to do that Irma, it won’t help anyway.” Argus said with disappointment dripping from his voice. 

“It will though,” she whispered. 

“What was that?” He asked her. 

“Nothing. Nevermind. Forget I said anything. I have to go, are you alright to close the doors behind you?” Irma said before walking off. 

Sitting there confused at her odd behaviour; Argus shrugged and left the library. 

oOo 

Irma sat, hands threaded through her hair in frustration. How could Argus be so oblivious to the fact that she was in love with him? They had been close friends for years before they began working at Hogwarts and she had been in love with him from the moment she met him. 

Everytime she worked up the courage to talk to him regarding her feelings— one look or one negative word from him and she would lose all will to tell him. She thought for sure her saying that it would help and that they should marry would get him to realise. But once again the oblivious man had surprised her and sunk her heart again. 

No. She couldn’t just sit by anymore and not let him know. It was his life hanging in the balance and she was the only one that could save him now. 

Standing, she took a fortifying breath in and marched out of her quarters back towards the library with a new purpose. 

Irma didn’t get far before she crashed into something hard and unyielding; following the body up to find Argus standing in front of her made all the breath she had in her leave at once. 

“Oh Irma! I’m so sorry. I was in my own head. I should have been paying attention.” He rushed. 

“Well wouldn’t be the first time you weren’t paying close enough attention and it certainly won’t be the last.” Irma said forcefully, “Now you listen here Argus. I have been in love with you nearly my whole life and I won’t let a silly little curse take you away from me now. You will marry me.” 

Argus stood, mouth agape. “I’m sure I heard you wrong, Irma, I thought you said you were in love with me?” 

“I am you blasted fool. Now. Do you love me? Or are you going to die?” She asked, feeling anger bottle from within. 

“I...I..” Argus stuttered. 

“Yes. Or no Argus. It’s not that hard, do you love me?” Irma asked again. 

“I do?” Argus said, sounding slightly unsure. 

“Well. Let’s go to the Ministry tomorrow and marry one another so you can live.” Irma said, an air of finality shifting over them. 

“Okay..” Argus drifted off. 

Irma kissed Argus on the cheek, turning she walked back to her room with a slight smile on her face. Nothing would stop them from getting married tomorrow if she had anything to say. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy xo


End file.
